Eastern Winds Are Changing
by Lil Red Writer
Summary: Book 1 of the Eastern series I'm what!... Your really going to train me!... Who are you!...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! My name is Kagome. If you don't know who I am you better go watch my show! This is the story of how my whole life changes. So let's start and get to the story!**

* * *

><p>I woke up inside the hut. By the looks of it it is still up in the middle of the night. Not really feeling too tired. So I slowly set up in my sleeping bag and looked around. Stiffing a giggle as I see Miroku's hands latched to Sango's butt. it will be quite a show in the morning. Always wondering if Miroku will ever learn or is he enjoys being slapped by Sango. They're so perfect for each other I swear. I look and see. Kirara sitting by the dimming fire in her larger form with what looks like Shippo on her stomach snuggling together. Times like this I wish I had my camera. I start looking again to find any Inuyasha, but I can't find him. So I'll I quietly climb out of the sleeping bag and leave the hut to find him. After walking to the sacred tree where he usually likes to go if it's not in the hut. As I got closer to the tree. I started hearing noises. They didn't sound as if someone was in pain. Something told me to turn around and go back, but my curiosity got the better of me, so I started heading towards the noise, but I realized there was more than one person. As it got closer I could see two shapes an outline of what looks like one person on top of the other. My face heated up in flames. I knew I should have left and given the couple some privacy but my head told me to get a closer look. Swear it was the teenage hormones. But as I got a closer look my blush disappeared in fact all the blood drained out of my face. Swear I heard my heart shattered. I was so angry I want to leave but my feet wouldn't move. I just stared is the boy I love was rutting with none other then that clay pot. I could tell they were about to finish then I witnessed him placing a mate mark on her. I noticed they passed out after the mating. I simply had a realization. inuyasha and Kikyo were now mated! My legs they can move now so I started to leave letting my legs take me. I was so lost in my anger that I didn't realize I was in front of the well. With No thought I jumped into the well. I stared at the lights magic around me, it's all as if itself was sad and trying to comfort me. I felt somewhat relieved. Once I landed in my era I climbed out of the well, whispered an apology. The well pulsed, I heard a voice saying it was okay. I smiled lightly and grab the wells Lid and placed it then with one seal on the shelf I grabbed and chanted a spell I didn't know I knew and place the seal on the lid. I finally felt the tears down my cheeks as I finished sealing the well. No! It is not sealed forever, just until I remove the seal only I can remove the seal. They are sat next to the well till the sun rose and by then I passed out from my anger and grief. Last thing I remember before passing out was Soata calling for Ma.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I finally found my beta reader, and a amazing one at that!  
>Now please enjoy the chapter!<p>

* * *

><p>slowly started waking up and mentally cursing the brightness of the sun.<p>

"Huh?" I stated 'I'm pretty sure I didn't fall asleep on a comforter!' I thought.

Finally I succeed in opening my eyes. I looked around and realized I was in my room. My mind feels fuggy and heavy. Everything is taking longer than it should to process.

-Click-

There was a noise. I turned to look at my door as it opened.

"Dear, are you alright?" I hear my mama voice.

"What?" Was my smartly reply. It took me a moment to recognize what she said.

"I found you passed out in the well house." She stated looking at me worriedly.

-Gasp-

The memories of last night are hitting me all at once. I was about to start crying but then my anger started boiling my blood. My face contorted in my rage.

"I sealed the well." I hissed softly.

My mother looked shocked with my display. Not wanting to push further at the moment she changed the topic.

"Well I made Udon for lunch your favorite, maybe we can talk while we eat." She stated warmly.

"Udon? Of course!" Instantly cheering up, I looked out the window and noticed the suns position. It was noon.

-Mama's POV -

A sweat drop appeared on my head at my daughter's mood swings. I watched Kagome as she got out of bed and tripped on her way down the stairs. I chuckle to myself at her antics, closed Kagome's door for her, and headed downstairs at a steady pace. As I walked into the kitchen I see my daughter has already set the table for two with bowls and spoons. With an amused smile, I filled both bowls and sat down at the counter.

"Now will you tell me what's going on? And why you sealed the well? Is it that time of the month dear?"

-Kagome's POV-

I dropped my fork and swallow my food after my coughing fit.

"No! It's not that time of the month!"

I took a slow and steady breath. Steeling my nerves I started to tell her about how Inuyasha said he loved me last week and then to what happened last night. I didn't cry like I thought I would. Instead weariness seeped into my body with each word I spoke.

Once done explaining my predicament I rest the side of my head on the table. I watch as my mother clear off the table and started washing the dishes. I was too drained to help out, so, I decided to sit and wait to hear her response.

"Did you seal the well for good?" My mother asked not giving her feelings away.

"No, just until I remove the seal" I said confused.

She went quiet again. So, I once again waited quietly. She sighed and turned around to look at me. She looked stressed and older then her years.

"Kagome my dear there something I need to tell you. And I need you to be quiet and calm until I finish. Can you do that for me dear, please?" All I did was nod not sure where this was going.

"First off your brother is at practice and your grandfather is at the shoji club" I nodded once again. 'It explains why it was so quiet around here.' I thought.

"Kagome..." She said breaking off her sentence, I was starting to worry this really seems important. She had my full attention sitting up again I waited.

"Dear you're originally from the past...But you will always be my daughter and hopefully you will still see me as your mother, and everyone else here as your family."

I was so shocked I couldn't speak. I was gap like a fish.

"One other thing... You're not human."

-Thump-

Concluding, I rightfully passed out.


End file.
